The present invention relates to a shield that may be either integrally or removably attached to a standard-style eyeglass frame (which thus can be fitted with standard size and shape prescription lenses) to provide protection against cold weather. The present invention is particularly directed towards people who suffer from chronic sinusitis.
Sinuses are hollow air spaces, of which there are many in the human body. Here, sinuses refer to four pair of paranasal cavities located within the skull or bones of the head surrounding the nose. These include the frontal sinuses over the eyes in the brow area, the maxillary sinuses inside each cheekbone, the ethmoids just behind the bridge of the nose and between the eyes, and behind them, the sphenoids in the upper region of the nose and behind the eyes, all of which develop as outpouchings of the nasal mucosa. They remain connected to the nasal cavity for the free exchange of air and mucus via a narrow ostia with a lumen diameter of 1 to 3 mm, and each is joined with the nasal passages by a continuous mucous membrane lining, the mucoperiosteum. Scientists have not yet determined the function of these paranasal sinuses. It is theorized that sinuses serve functions of making mucus, a fluid that helps warm the air people breathe and add moisture to it, lightening of the skull, improvement of vocal resonance, absorption of shock to the face or skull, and secretion of mucus to assist with air filtration. Hair cells--cilia--continually sweep mucus out of the sinuses into your nose.
Sinusitis, or inflammation of the sinuses, is a common ailment. Some 16 percent of the U.S. population are reported to be diagnosed with sinusitis annually, and chronic sinusitis reportedly affects an estimated 32 million people in the United States. Air trapped within an obstructed sinus, along with pus or other secretions, may cause pressure on the sinus wall. The result is the some times intense pain of a sinus attack. Similarly, when air is prevented from entering a paranasal sinus by a swollen membrane at the opening, a vacuum can be created that also causes pain. Anything that blocks the sinus openings or keeps the cilia from moving can cause a sinus infection, or acute sinusitis. For example, anything that causes a swelling in the nose--an infection or an allergic reaction--can affect the sinuses. A number of factors can contribute to the development of sinusitis. The most common cause of acute bacterial sinusitis is a viral upper respiratory infection. Viruses can enter the body through the nasal passages and set off a chain reaction resulting in sinusitis. For example, the nose reacts to an invasion by viruses that cause infections such as the common cold, flu, or measles by producing mucus and sending white blood cells to the lining of the nose, which congest and swell the nasal passages. When this swelling involves the adjacent mucous membranes of the sinuses, air and mucus are trapped behind the narrowed openings of the sinuses. If the sinus openings become too narrow to permit drainage of the mucus, then bacteria, which normally are present in the respiratory tract, begin to multiply. Most apparently healthy people harbor bacteria, such as Streptococcus pneumoniae and Haemophilus influenzae, in their upper respiratory tracts with no ill effects until the body's defenses are weakened or drainage from the sinuses is blocked by a cold or other viral infection. The bacteria that may have been living harmlessly in the nose, throat, or sinus area can multiply and cause an acute sinus infection. Chronic inflammation of the nasal passages (rhinitis) also can lead to sinusitis. Allergic rhinitis or hay fever is the most common cause of chronic sinusitis and is a frequent cause of acute sinusitis. Vasomotor rhinitis, caused by humidity, cold air, alcohol, perfumes, and other environmental conditions, also can result in a sinus infection.
Various other causes or contributing factors have been proposed and considered, including the following: Air pollution and cigarette smoke; Nasal or dental procedures; Traveling at high altitudes or swimming under water; Hormone changes that come with puberty; Pregnancy or aging; Sinus blockages; and Immune disorders, such as diabetes or AIDS.
There are two types: acute sinusitis, a short-term condition that responds well to antibiotics and decongestants; and chronic sinusitis which refers to inflammation of the sinuses that continues for weeks, months, or even years. As noted above, allergies are the most common cause of chronic sinusitis. Inhalation of airborne allergens, such as dust, mold, and pollen, often set off allergic reactions (allergic rhinitis) that, in turn, may contribute to sinusitis. As body cells react against these inhaled substances, they release chemical compounds, such as histamine, at the mucosal surface. These chemicals then cause the nasal passages to swell and block drainage from the sinuses, resulting in sinusitis. Damp weather, especially in colder northern temperate climates, also can affect people subject to chronic sinusitis. Victims of chronic sinusitis may have the following symptoms for 12 weeks or more: facial pain/pressure, facial congestion/fullness, nasal obstruction/blockage, nasal discharge/discolored postnasal drainage, pus in the nasal cavity, and at times, fever. They may also have headache, bad breath, fatigue, dental pain, and the production of thick nasal discharge.
Sinusitis has its own localized pain signals, depending upon the particular sinus affected. Since the ethmoid sinuses are near the tear ducts in the corner of the eyes, inflammation of these cavities often causes swelling of the eyelids and tissues around the eyes and pain between the eyes. Exposure to cold increases the facial pain of ethmoid sinusitis. Such facial pain can be increased when plastic or metal frames become cold and hard against the face in winter.
A doctor can prescribe a course of treatment that will clear up the source of the inflammation and relieve the symptoms. Sinusitis is treated by re-establishing drainage of the nasal passages, controlling or eliminating the source of the inflammation, and relieving the pain. Doctors generally recommend decongestants to reduce the congestion, antibiotics to control a bacterial infection, if present, and pain relievers to reduce the pain.
Although sinus infection cannot be cured by home remedies, people can use them to lessen their discomfort. Inhaling steam from a vaporizer or a hot cup of water can soothe inflamed sinus cavities. Another treatment is saline nasal spray, which can be purchased in a pharmacy. Salt water nasal rinses provide short-term relief of congestion by removing crusts and secretions. A hot water bottle; hot, wet compresses; or an electric heating pad applied over the inflamed area also can be comforting. Warm moist air may alleviate sinus congestion. A vaporizer or steam from a pan of boiled water are both recommended. Usual medical advice for sufferers includes the suggestion to apply moist heat by holding a hot, wet compresses against the face to relieve pain in the nose and sinuses.
There does not appear to be any prior art solution to the problem that common eyeglasses in cold weather may themselves contribute to facial pain particularly in case of frontal or ethmoid sinusitis, and the need for a stylish protection that persons would wear in public. There is a common problem of resistance to wear unattractive articles in public. Resistance to use of unwieldy or unbecoming articles in public endangers people with sinusitis, and may restrict outdoor ventures by people who need protection. A convenient, comfortable, secure, fashionable, durable cold weather shield is needed to assist victims of sinusitis to endure cold weather.